1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to products for cleaning stains.
2. Related Art
Products for cleaning stains, such as sheets of material (commonly called wipes, napkins or towelettes) impregnated with chemical cleaning solutions, are sometimes sold in individual containers or packets. If a stain is experienced, a consumer can open a packet, remove the material, and use it to blot the stain.
Many consumers prefer to clean stains with a liquid containing gas bubbles, such as carbonated water, which is known to be a good stain remover and does not include potentially odorous and/or irritating chemicals that may leave residue or rings after use. Cleaning stains with carbonated water, however, can be inconvenient. A source of carbonated water (e.g., a bottle or fountain) must be located, and the carbonated water must be brought to the location of the stain and delivered in an appropriate volume. It is not uncommon to accidentally pour a larger than desired volume of carbonated water on a stain, resulting, for instance, in a soaked garment or handbag. Using carbonated water to remove stains can also be dangerous if a glass bottle is used. Glass can shatter, for example, by falling off a table in a restaurant.